This is an invention in the lighting art. More particularly, it involves an arrangement with a gaseous discharge lamp and an auxiliary lamp. The auxiliary lamp is lighted should the gaseous discharge lamp not light under conditions in which the gaseous discharge lamp otherwise should light.
Gaseous discharge lamps of the metal halide and mercury type are often difficult to re-strike while they are still hot after a short-lived power interruption. Waiting for such a lamp to cool in order that it may be relit could involve a lighting interruption of up to fifteen minutes.